User talk:Creatureboy11/Archives2
Archives: 1 My talk page is to be left a message that is longer than one word. So do not send just one message saying "Yay!". Creatureboy11 , Your Spore Create! Admin 18:36, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Re:Re:Techno Why exactly? I'm glad Techno is on the wiki, but why do we need to welcome her every time she logs on here, did she decide to leave and then return? I didn't even know she had left, as I have been busy with SporeWiki. Wormulon Talk to me 20:10, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Okay, now I understand. But why did she want to leave? Wormulon Talk to me 20:15, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel We beleive we can solve the mystery of the orange ring surrounding your star. It may be a plamsa belt, formed by a planet's ionosphere being stripped away by its sun, and then pulled and stretched out by gravitational attraction.--Admiral of the DCP 20:14, July 19, 2010 (UTC) RE:Da noo Sure, tomorrow when i get time.TechnobliteratorTechno's Talk 20:45, July 19, 2010 (UTC) Wormulon Talk to me 11:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Re:Map I enjoy map making, expect to see one soon! Do you want an image from Celestia (which has more varied galaxies), or the a modified version of the one already on the wiki that you uploaded? Wormulon Talk to me 01:33, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Name the ring if you wish too. Wormulon Talk to me 01:34, July 20, 2010 (UTC) There's your map! As more empires come, I will edit it and upload a new version over this one. Wormulon Talk to me 02:32, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Glad you like it! Wormulon Talk to me 02:36, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Thank you! Wormulon Talk to me 10:44, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe expand your Pepis fiction instead of making too many new ones at once, so more vehicles, captains etc.? I think the Taruar might want some more expansion. Wormulon Talk to me 11:21, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Cool, I'll play that adventure later! Wormulon Talk to me 11:53, July 20, 2010 (UTC) This may sound harsh Look, I don't mean to be, well, mean, but I gotta say it: 25 Pepis building a robot out of wood, in 10 minutes, big enough to crush 50 people is a bit... not believable. They had no materials, and robots aren't made of wood, and the fight had only been going on a few minutes. I just think it's kind of crazy. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) So you aren't offended? Thank goodness! And do you mean not here today, or not here for, like, weeks? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:38, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Look, don't take this the wrong way, but do you honestly think it'll work? I myself have tried to use the Force, so I shouldn't be talking, but it seems a little unlikely that this will work. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:45, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Why would there be a site full of lies? Creature, you may not realize this, but the world is not full of happy people like the Peppypipes! People lie sometimes! Don't ask me why, but it happens. If you want to try this, go ahead. I'm actually intrigued, I might try it. But don't expect results. And you have a responsibility here, don't forget that. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:54, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Maybe these people believe that they can bend stuff. That doesn't make it so. Creature, don't get your hopes up. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:02, July 20, 2010 (UTC) I looked at the FAQ page. Swearing on the page, real reputable. And that video excuse? Come on. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Well, it does seem interesting. Why don't you look for a more reputable site? But syill, expect nothing. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:16, July 20, 2010 (UTC) New question: What's with the CreatureBoy11 Pepian? Is that his real name? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 16:24, July 20, 2010 (UTC) What's with the arm names? Didn't the Xhoddies give you enogh demons and heckish stuff? And also, is CreatureBoy11 the guy's actual birthname? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 23:51, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok. And the arm names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:02, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Yes, but why the demonic names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) And why the demonic names? Are there demons there? What happened to no all powerful empires? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Cool. Now, let's discuss the True Gjigantrox. They have a small population, but can they claim some space encompassing a few hundred systems? They won't all be colonized for awhile, but can that be their territory? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:22, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We'll go Maiden. Way out there. Far from the teleporter. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:27, July 21, 2010 (UTC) We got a page for the map? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:30, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks. I think we should avoid references to the afterlife with heck and stuff, though. Don't want to stir up trouble. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Good point about the Xhoddies. But how should I change the names? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:37, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Two things: 1. OK with the paint, I'll get to work. 2. Is Ms. Pepis' name classified? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:40, July 21, 2010 (UTC) So, introduced yourself to the wiki? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chi I practise Chi meditation and qigong (I read you want to learn it). Well, you won't master it in two weeks, but I have had my own experiences and I've been practising since early may this year. Note that I'm still a beginner myself, and I'm no expert yet, so I'm not the best person to ask for help. I think these links might help you though: *Power of Meditation: Qigong Master Chi Energy - This guy is a master of Chi! I would watch that first. *Qigong master projecting his chi energy *Chi. How to feel your CHI | QI - qigong *"CHI" or "KI" Development Meditation - Very important! Remember to make your own judgements about what chi is. I'm an athiest, but I believe in this energy that permeates the cosmos. Its manifests itself, some would see ghosts, faries, chi or even have religious experiences, thats my thoughts on it anyway. And about the galactic map, naming the arms is a good idea, it will bring more detail into the galaxy. Wormulon Talk to me 00:44, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Chi feels like a ball of water in my hands to me (or fronds of energy). In fact, after 10 minutes of meditation, I feel it all around me! I broke a Walnut recently, while it can be done normally, although hard, it will almost certainly break into pieces, but this when I used chi simply split in half! Wormulon Talk to me 00:51, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Here is a video on qigong as well! It has scientific data at the end of the vid... Wormulon Talk to me 01:06, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission - DCP Channel To the Pepis Empire:It seems the Taruar have committed mass suicide, they could not face the fact that they are no longer the masters of this galaxy, and guilt has kept up on them. They were a very strange species, a bit like the Loron, but more fanatical. However, lets not colonise their systems too hastily, we shall scan their systems for deception, even though they have destroyed their planets... --Captain of the DCP 14:11, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Evil and chaos is is everpresent, we shall have to keep a look out... Wormulon ''Talk to me 14:15, July 21, 2010 (UTC)'' Construction I'm gonna replace the links and pics... the links will lead back to the spore wiki... I am changing it though... I'm using a base....-Richardson72 Name Change Cool! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:06, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Real-time battles are a cool idea, but I may not always be able to join proper real-time battles every time, especially next week and perhaps some time after (a holiday, I will still get online, but not for as long as usual). How is the chi? Wormulon Talk to me 23:44, July 22, 2010 (UTC) Real-Time These real time battles are cool, but we will be doing old-style war fictions, right? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:09, July 23, 2010 (UTC) I mean, when we do war with the Talts, we can actually write about stuff, not just do real time battles, right? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 14:01, July 23, 2010 (UTC) OK, great! So, the war with the Talt has begun? [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 14:05, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Good Good idea! - Trading station sounds great! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 15:30, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Hmm, not easily, paint isn't that good! Perhaps, instead, just show where it used to be, and maybe add extinction sign †. Place other empires nearby, or simply use circles to write over the Taruar space. Wormulon Talk to me 15:47, July 23, 2010 (UTC) That was the idea! The idea of a trading staion is also very clever and will introduce new places for fiction. Wormulon Talk to me 16:03, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from the True Gjigantrox Coalition So, you guys have new meat? We're off to the station now! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!]]) 19:41, July 23, 2010 (UTC)'' One hundred! [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6]]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 19:43, July 23, 2010 (UTC)'' question? So can many auctions go on at once? okay I'm off to play risk see yeah!--''Richardson72'' Talk 01:27, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Incoming Transmission from Vartekian Empire Greetings Pepians. Be careful, you are about to tell one of the most evil races in this universe something that is absolutely confidential. We would like to remind you that secrets are deadly and may cause havoc if not properly controlled.-Captain Votarah Dead I fear that this wiki may be dying. [[User:Maxi6|'Maxi6']]([[User talk:Maxi6|'Speaketh!']]) 02:21, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Hmmm, this wiki is only appealing to a small group of users, and most on SporeWiki are probably interested in only doing fiction on SporeWiki. You can request a wiki to be on the spotlight, but most users visit SporeWiki (and wikia will probably deny the request). Provide a few more links to the SporeWiki fiction universe, be careful not to do this on the mainspace (or it might be considered spam), or other user's fiction. Thats all I can say. And about the map, when I get back to my home computer I will upload the original galaxy, free from all the paint splashed on it. Wormulon Talk to me 17:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I'm quite fond of smaller but still populated Wikis, but I agree; there should be a lot of people to reflect on the mass amount of species there are. and it would be fun to leave transmissions. I'd invite Wormulon-knows-who but you know where that would go... We'd need to protect every page that wasn't a talk page. Maybe I could invite 2 of my Wikifriends... Auralord 23:04, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Whee! Tell me, what is this wiki about? 22:17, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Is it possible I could create a race of cells living inside crystals that attack people on this wiki? 22:34, July 29, 2010 (UTC) The Pepians look like they mean business now! Perhaps you should write about how they recovered. I also think adding a link to Spore Create! Wiki inside your signiture is a good idea. Wormulon Talk to me 16:45, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Ose is on a holiday, so he won't be able to help for a while. Cool code language! I would say the DCP's activity level is average in this universe currently. Wormulon Talk to me 20:03, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Really? We thought that small galaxy was devoid of any useful planets. Well, we better check to be sure... --Admiral Kilnok I am still trying to think up a way for the DCP's discovery of the MSP, because they use subspace cloaks that don't leave a trace of their ships or colonies. Wormulon Talk to me 20:10, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Its too simple and easy though, I want a more complex story to how the MSP is discovered. However, I may be able to put the element of your idea into it. Wormulon Talk to me 20:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Maybe, lets wait and see what I come up with! Wormulon Talk to me 20:30, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I don't know haow to do those tings! 22:22, August 1, 2010 (UTC) Re:Achievements Dude, I'm not joining, and I don't wanna make achievements (and I don't know how). And you're the main admin, you should know how to do this stuff. - 22:31, August 1, 2010 (UTC) I'm leaving out of uselessness doesn't that make my presence on this Wiki, like, pointless? I can't find it. The reason the TARTAKNA were unreasonably powerful and all those jokes with obscure hints was because I copied it from my own Wiki and couldn't be bothered to change it to something more reasonable. Also, their size kinda limits their stealth, so I'll have to edit that abit as well. Auralord 16:22, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Nothing Nah, you don't have to do anything. Just helping wikis. - 00:52, August 2, 2010 (UTC) Shame about the vandal! A mission for the Pepis? When I have thought of one, I will give them one! Wormulon Talk to me 09:45, August 2, 2010 (UTC) get outta bed! god where are you now creatureboy this wiki is worse than mine. i can help improve it. Wackyy A mere troll Wackyy, I hope your reading this! XD I doubt such script exists anyway, he was just a troll who was out to upset you, because he was jelous of the users on this one. He has been blocked, for a long time, so you and Maxi6 don't have to worry about Wackyy. Wormulon Talk to me 18:14, August 3, 2010 (UTC) We have decided to upplly you with some more weapons and tactical data on the True Gjigantrox Coalition, we have been observing them for a long time. If you are need of help, we will be very ready. --DCP Admiral Just in case, considering the bad luck that seems to occur for you in some wars, (no offense there :P), even though you have improved your technology and tactics since your last near extinction, we will station a few extra ships, it is also a thank you gift for ridding us of the Loron colony. Although, we are trying to recover ourselves from the horrors of the War of Ages and other wars (Taberon war, Loron vs DCP war and Intergalactic war, with the rising threat of the new Nanohorde, Tokzahalan and the invasion of the MSP). --Admiral Kilnok 20:41, August 3, 2010 (UTC) All I can say is, don't be overconfident, and consider that perhaps it isn't a very important world to the Gjigantrox, and they may have sacrificed it to make you overconfident. Keep your systems well defended! --Admiral Kilnok 21:05, August 3, 2010 (UTC)